Watching Out For Ichigo
by RyouSpirit
Summary: Masaya leaves for America. When he does three girls blame Ichigo for it. Ryou takes his sweet time to figure it out, but when he does, he tells Ichigo not to work serving tables, he wants he to stay in the back, that should keep her safe...right? RyouIchi


**Ichigo's Dream Come True **

**A/N - For those who only know the english names for the characters, here is a list of there names in english, then in japanese.**

**Characters:**

**Corina – ****Minto Aizawa - Mew Mint**

**Elliot - Ryou Shirogane**

**Dren –Kish Kisshu Quiche**

**Bridget – Retasu Midorikawa - ****Mew Lettuce**

**Kikki – Purin Fon - ****Mew Pudding**

**Renee – Zakuro Fujiwara - ****Mew Zakuro**

**Zoey – Ichigo Momomiva - ****Mew Ichigo**

**Wesley – Keiichiro Akasaka**

**Tart – Taruto**

**Pie – Pai**

**Mini mew – Masha**

**Mark – Masaya Aoyama

* * *

**

Watching Out For Ichigo

**Chapter One: Masaya and Ryou**

"No, it can't be true!" Ichigo cried out loud to her boyfriend, Masaya, she turned to him with teary eyes, and asked him for the millionth time, "It's not true, is it?"

"Like I told you before, it is true, I have to move to Britain tomorrow with my parents!" Masaya answered her again solemnly.

"Why?"

"My dad got himself a job there, and it's a great chance for him to follow his dreams, and that's why me and my mom decided not to stand in his way."

"It's not fair, what will happen to, you know, us?" Ichigo asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"I don't know, I just don't know. We could stay together, my dad says they may be sending him back here to do his work, but it's unlikely."

Ichigo started to cry again, as her and Masaya fell into silence.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good bye, Mark! Have a great time! I'll miss you!" Ichigo called as Masaya disappeared into the crowd of people entering the corridor to flight 289 to America.

Masaya and Ichigo had decided to not let this little separation come between them. They would make their way through it, somehow, and then, Masaya would come back, and they would be happy once more.

There was only one thing that made Ichigo uneasy, Masaya had asked if they should see other people while they were apart, they had agreed to do so, though, it seemed, at the time, that neither wanted to do so. Ichigo gave one last wave to Masaya who had been gone for a good five minutes now, and prayed that she wasn't right in thinking that Masaya wanted to leave her, find someone new, and never come back to her.

Ichigo turned around and walked out of the airport, but as she left the airport she stopped at the sight before her. Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo's boss from the Mew Mew café was standing before her, leaning against his new red sports car, his eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed. As Ichigo approached him, his eyes opened, and he looked up at her.

"'Bout time," Ryou complained, "How long does it take to say goodbye?"

"When it's someone you love, quite a while," Ichigo answered, and she wasn't sure, but she could of swore Ryou had flinched at the word 'love', but that didn't faze her, "Why are you here anyway?"

"You were late for your shift and Lettuce said that you were saying goodbye to your boyfriend." Ryou explained, and Ichigo noticed that Ryou had added a slightly sad-like tone to the word boyfriend.

"Oh, well sorry!" Ichigo said, putting extra emphasize on the 'sorry'.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Ryou said, walking around to the driver's side and getting in, not even opening the door for Ichigo.

Ichigo opened the passenger side door and got in, she fastened her seat beat and leaned back into the leather seat, sighing as she did so, Ryou just shook his head at her.

The drive to the café was an odd one, Ryou kept asking her if she was okay, and if she missed Masaya, she always answered with the same response, that she was okay, and she only missed Masaya when Ryou brought him up. Then, Ichigo would always ask him why he was asking her such questions, and he would always answer that he just didn't want her going all teary eyed on his new sports car's interior.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked, after they had drifted into the awkward little silence that always followed one of these interrogations.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Ryou asked, as he stopped at a red light.

"It's Sunday."

"Yeah, so what?" Ryou answered, keeping his eyes glued to the streetlight waiting for it to turn to green.

"The café doesn't open up until one on Sunday's."

"Your point would be what, exactly?" Ryou asked.

"It's only eleven, you said that I was late for my shift, and that's why you had come to pick me up, but the café's not open, yet, so I don't have a shift to be late for. Mind explaining?"

"Um," Ryou's eyes widen, and he turned to Ichigo, a puzzled look on his face, "Well, okay, Lettuce said that she was worried that you would get into some kind of trouble after Masaya left, so she asked if I could go pick you up from the airport."

"Oh, but why would you come pick me, of all people?"

"Because I had been 'slightly' showing off my sports car, and so Lettuce asked if I would care to show it off in an errand for her. I didn't know it was going to be the errand of picking you up from the airport."

"Then why didn't you just tell her-"

"Ichigo!" Ryou interrupted in an angry voice, "Would you stop asking so many questions! Otherwise, I'm going to kick you out of my car, and you can walk back!"

Ichigo fell silent, but, as they waited for the light, she stole glances at Ryou out of the corner of her eye, he looked slightly uneasy about something, maybe even nervous.

_Why would Ryou be nervous? He's usually so calm, and in control, but today, it's like he's a whole different Ryou._ Ichigo wondered to herself, she started to stare out the front window, then she turned back to Ryou.

"Um, Ryou?" Ichigo addressed the man beside her, his eyes snapped around to meet hers.

"What do you want, now?" Ryou snapped at her; Ichgo jumped.

"Um," Ichigo started, recoiling slightly, "The lights green."

Ryou looked through the front window and saw the green light shining, and silently cursed himself for not realizing it, as the car behind him honked their horn, and yelled out the window, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going!"

Ryou drove down the street, then Ichigo, feeling like she was taking her life in her hands, asked, "Ryou, where are we going?"

"I'll drop you off at home," Ryou said.

"Oh, okay," Ichigo said, _why would he take me home?_

"Unless you wanted to go somewhere else?" Ryou added, Ichigo looked at him.

"Um, well, there are these girls from school that wanted to meet me in the park, after Masaya left," Ichigo remembered.

"Park, it is." Ryou said, then turned down a street that led to the park, they drove through the road of the park, then Ichigo said, "There they are!"

Ichigo pointed out the window to three girls in shool uniforms like Ichigo's.

"Okay," Ryou said, pulling to a stop, Ichigo got out, and waved goodbye to Ryou, "See you at one, and thank you for the ride, Ryou, that was really nice of you!"

Ichigo smiled then closed the door and walked over to the three girls.

Ryou stared after her, _did she just smile at me?_

Ryou shook his head then out the car in gear and drove off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo walked up to the girls that had asked her to meet them in the park after Masaya had left. Ichigo didn't know why, but the three girls were looking at her in disgusted shock, she stopped, and looked at them, "What?"

"Masaya hardly left fifteen minute ago, and you're already cosying up to another man!" One of the girls named, Ashiakkei **(A-she-a-key, i think that means evil-trick in japanese)**, said angrily.

"Yeah, how dare you do that!" Another one of the girls, Kuraiomoi **(coo-ra-e-omoi, dark-mind)**, shouted.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, backing up slightly.

"You can't hide the truth from us, now," A girl named, Ikeike **(e-key-e-key, bitch, tee hee, i never you could swear in this language)**, said, "Not after you pull up in some sports car with a hot guy in the front seat!"

"Ryou!" Ichigo yelled out in disbielf, "He's my _boss_!"

"Yeah, in the café, but what about after hours?" Ikeike asked evilly, "What's he to you, _then_?"

Ichigo stared, they actually think that I'm playing around with _Ryou_!

"Now, why don't you go and have fun with you _other_ man," Kuraiomoi sneered evilly.

"He's not my man!" Ichigo insisted, but the three girls ignored her.

"You know what?" Ashiakkei asked Ikeike.

"What?" Ikeike answered glancing at her friend.

"I don't think little Ichigo here realizes how much this fooling around could hurt _our_ Masayu," Ashiakkei said, then added, "Why don't we give her a taste of what he might feel seeing his _precious_ Ichigo cheating on him."

Ichigo started backing away, scared out of her wits. Ikeike was the first to obliged to Ashiakei's words, she lashed out and slammed her fist against the side of Ichigo's head, Ichigo fell to the ground and clutched her throbbing head as all three girls kicked, and punched her. Ichigo suddenly realized she couldn't screamed, her mouth opened, but it won't obey her commands to scream!

"You see, Ichigo?" Ashiakkei shouted at her, while she pounded on Ichigo's head, and body, "This is pretty much the equivelent of the pain you're doing to cause OUR Masayu!"

Ichigo silently let them beat her, after about ten minutes, the girls got feed up with her lack of _cooperation_, and left.

Ichigo lay there in on the ground, her face had many scratches, and her stomach hurt from all the kicks it took. Slowly, Itchigo got to her feet, and slowly walked home to get changed for work.


End file.
